


A Simple Routine

by deliriumtantrums



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Mental Abuse, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumtantrums/pseuds/deliriumtantrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon’s life has been built upon routine. But there are some he’d rather forget about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot to shed light on the sibling's darker past and how that contributed to their future.

Brandon was on his belly, grinding his hips into the sheets while his father fucked Sissy in the next room. His head was bent underneath a pillow, held tight over his head so he was practically suffocating with each gasp. Whether the action was out of some sort of masochistic tendency or just a mechanism to mask his whimpers, it wasn’t a thought he cared to entertain.

It’d been his turn with Da this morning.

That was the routine.

He tried earnestly to force it from his mind while his hips thrust into the already damp section of the mattress. With a set jaw, Brandon did his best to block out the gentle squeak from the room over and focus instead on what that girl in his economics class would look like sucking his cock.

The gruff moans of his father sounded out even to Brandon’s room and he could hear Sissy’s headboard not long after.

_Christ._

He scrambled off the bed, mopping up the mess with a shirt he’d plucked out of his hamper. He threw a sheet over it, climbed back in and settled himself under the comforter.

The din coming from the other room had fallen silent.

He counted out the seconds in his head.

_Three, two, ..one._.

The door to his room creaked open and Sissy was standing there. At least she’d made the move to put her underwear back on. He didn’t make the move to pretend like he’d been sleeping. They both knew the routine all to well to try and ignore it.

His body went rigid as she slid under the covers next to him, but he didn’t make a move to deter her as her arms slid around his waist. His teeth clenched, he wet his lips. One arm tentatively wrapped itself around her shoulders. He’d be a soulless bastard if he turned her away. He told himself that every other night. Maybe he didn’t need to come crawling into her arms after it was through but Christ, she was so  _young_.

That thought didn’t stop him from growing half hard when her breath steadied on his chest, though.

It didn’t stop her form noticing, either, her hand traveling under the sheets and into the dark tent his cock was erecting with the fabric.

“Sissy-,” Brandon’s eyes squeezed shut, trying in earnest to will any sort of arousal away, even though he knew it was a wasted fucking effort, with her hand wrapped around him already.

Her voice came out breathless, needy, “Please, just, Brandon - I just want to feel,” she cut off her words with ‘good’. Or maybe he cut them off with a gasp he wasn’t aware he’d made.

They both knew this routine. Far too well to bother trying to curb it.


End file.
